Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Walt Disney Home Video Cast: *Big Bird as Himself *Elmo as Himself *Ernie and Bert as Themselves *Grover as Himself *Cookie Monster as Himself *Zoe as Herself * * * * *Thomas the Tank Engine # 1 as Himself *Annie and Clarabel as Themselvses * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Casey Junior Engine and Tender # 7 as Himself *Casey Junior's Circus Organ Coaches Cage car Boxcar Sleigh and Caboose as Themselves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *The Blue Fairy Electrical Parade Float 1 *Benny the Cab Drum Float from the Parade Electrical Float 2 *Alice In Wonderland Electrical Parade Float 3 *Dumbo & Timothy Q. Mouse Clown Bear Hippo and Elephant Casey Jr. Engine Pulling Circus Calliope Sleigh Cage car and Caboose Electrical Parade Float 4 *Pinocchio Electrical Parade 5 *Cinderella Electrical Parade Float 6 *Peter Pan Electrical Parade Float 7 *Mine Train Dopey Snow White and Doc Grumpy Happy Sleepy Bashful and Sneezey Electrical Parade Float 8 *Pete's Dragon Electrical Parade 9 *America on Parade Electrical Parade 10 Disneyland Giant Park Map: #Disneyland Railroad Thomas the Tank Engine Giant Circle Tour Main Street USA, Adventureland, New Orleans Square, Critter Country, Frontierland, Fantasyland, Mickey's Toontown and Tomorrowland #Red Car Trolley #Horseless Carriage #City Hall #Disney Gallery #The Enchanted Tiki Room #Jungle Crusie #Henry the Green Engine Wildlife Express Train #Kilimanjaro Safaris #Inadiana Jones and the Temple #It's Tough to be a Bug! #Francis' Ladybug Right Boogie #Flik's Flyers #Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies #Princess Dot Puddle Park #Heimlich's Chew Chew Train #Tarzan Tree House #Monster Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue #Haunted Mansion #Parites of the Caribbean #Splash Mountain #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Davy Crockett's Explorer Cannoes #Liberty Square Riverboat #The Hall of Presidents #Redwood Creek Challenge Trail #Pirates Lair on Tom Sawyer Island #Tootle the Train AJ's Express #Mark Twain Riverboat Pull Theodore Tugboat #Sailing Ship Columbia Pull Scuffy the Tugboat #Radiator Springs Racers #Jessie's Critter Carousel #Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind #Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Percy the Small Green Engine #Tom Sawyer Island #Country Bear Jamboree #The Magic Carpets of Aladdin #Tillie the Little Engine Disneyland Railroad #Seven Dwarfs Mine Train #Balloon Ride #Jumpin' Jellyfish #Ariel's Undersea Adventure #Princess Fairytales Hall #King Arthur's Triton's and Prince Charming Regal Giant Carrousel #Fairytale Garden #Mickey's PhiliharMagic #Spinning Lady Bug Coaster #Pinocchio's Darling Journey #Snow White's Scary Adventures #Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique #Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough #Frozen Ride #The Barnstormer #Casey Junior Toyland Circus Train #Dumbo vs. Jumbo the Flying Elephant Rides #Mr. Toad's Wild Ride #Tillie the Little Engine Splash and Soak Station #Peter Pan's Flight #Mad Tea Party #Alice in Wonderland #Big Top Souvenirs #It's A Small World Holiday Cartoon Character #Storybook Land vs. Little Toot Canal Boats # #Goofy's Sky School # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Soarin' Around the World # # #Sorcerer's Workshop #Fantasmic #Main Street Electrical Parade #Disneyland Giant Park Fireworks Scene: #Goodtimes Home Video Elsa the Snow Queen Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo and Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video Intro / Welcome to Sesame Street Disneyland Giant Park "Sesmae Street" #Welcome to Sesame Street and the Disneyland Giant Park "Step in Time" #"I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Buena Vista Street U.S.A" Main Buena Vista Street U.S.A #Disneyland Railroad Thomas the Tank Engine Giant Circle Tour #Main Street Red Car Trolley vs. Vehicles Rail road #The Enchanted Tiki Room Cartoon Birds "The Tiki Tiki Room", "Friend Like Iago", "Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing", "I Seen Everything", "Hi Diddle Scuttle", "Hawaiian", "That What Friends Are For", "The Bird Called Boogie" and "Heigh Ho" #Jungle Crusie The Jungle Book Music #Henry the Green Engine Wildlife Express "Down By The Station" #Indiana Jones Adventure #Tarzan Tree House #The Magic Carpets of Aladdin #Guardians of the Galaxy #Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue Elmo and Frizzle #Parites of the Caribbean "Yo Ho" #Haunted Mansion Holiday "Grim Grining Ghost" #Percy the Small Green Engine Disneyland Railroad #Radiator Spring Racers "Let A Race Have" #Splash Mountain "How Do You Do" / "Everybody Has A Laughing Place" and "Zip A Dee Doo Dah" #Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes "Davy Crockett" #Mark Twain Riverboat #Al's Toy Barn #Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Hunny Pot Spin #Mater's Jingle Jamboree #Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island #Sailing Ship Columbia #Frontierland Shootin' Exposition #Woody’s Roundup #Azul Big Thunder Mountain Railroad "Little Engine" #Tillie the Little Engine Disneyland Railroad #Jessie's Critter King Arthur Triton's and Prince Charming Carousel "Carousel" #Seven Dwarfs Duncan Mine Train #Frozen Ride "Let the Go" #Casey Jr. Circus Train Loading the Train "Casey Junior" Stork A Could Casey Junior Dumbo's Trumphi Arrving at Night and Train a Coming #The Barnstormer #Timothy's Treats #Big Top Souvenirs #Steamer the Gypsy Engine Splash 'N' Soak Station "I've Been Working on the Railroad" #Dumbo vs. Jumbo the Flying Elephant #Peter Pan's Flight #Mad Tea Party "The Unbirthday Song" #Alice in Wonderland #Under the Sea ~ Journey of The Little Mermaid #"It's A Small World" Holiday Cartoon Character #Voyage to the Crystal Grotto #Storybook Land Little Toot vs. Canal Boats "Down by the Docks / The Sailors Hornpipe / Blow The Man Down / My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing Sailing / Hay Hay Right in the Morning" #Mr. Toad's Wild Ride #Fantasy Faire #Pinocchio's Daring Journey #Jetlag and Disney Pixie Hollow (Attraction) #The Little Mermaid ~ Ariel's Undersea Adventure #Peter Pan's Flight #Donald's Boat #Gadget's Go Coaster #Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin #Silly Symphony Swings #Elmo Sky High School #Goofy's Playhouse #Minnie's House #Golden Zephyr #Rex’s Racer #Slinky Dog Spin #Matterhorn Bobsleds #Luigi's Joy to the Whirl #Stitch Encounter #Toy Story Midway Mania! #Pixar Pal-A-Round – Mickey-Swinging #Star Tours – The Adventures Continue #Disney's "Ralph Breaks the Internet" Sneak Peek #Soarin' Around the World (Chorus Voice) #Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage #Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters #Space Mountain #Astro Orbitor #Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor #Autopia #Disneyland Giant Monorail #Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin "On Where My Little Doggone" #Soaring Over California Chorus Voice #Toby the Streamline Train "Toby" #Jetlag and Disney Sorcerer Workshop #Fantasmic #The Main Street Electrical Parade Main Street Buena Vista U.S.A #Sesame Street and the Disneyland Giant Park Fireworks "Sing" #End Credits Jetlag & Disney Beginner Books Video Outro / Goodtimes Gallery: Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Snuffy.jpg|Snuffy as Himself Elmo and Zoe.jpg|Elmo and Zoe as Themselvses Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Herself Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Herself Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themslevses Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine # 1 as Himself Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy the Small Green Engine # 6 as Himself Big-Thunder-Mountain-Railroad.jpg|Nine Golden Gondola car as Themselvses Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior # 7 as Himself Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Himself Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Sesame Street Movies Category:Movies Spoof